


Aoba and Noiz

by nicedragon



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various thoughts, conversations, and instances between Noiz and Aoba.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inside

"What's it like?" Noiz rasped out.

"Hh-huh? Uh," Aoba breathlessly laughed a little. "You mean this?" He rocked his hips down again on Noiz's cock.

Noiz put his face to Aoba's shoulder, breathing in. "Yeah."

"H-hm, it's... " Aoba's eyes closed briefly as he kept up the rocking of his hips.

He opened his eyes, smiled, and kissed the side of Noiz's mouth. "Good. Good I guess."


	2. Hair

Noiz was leaning on Heibon's front counter, admiring the way Aoba's hair moved as Aoba was readying to leave.

Vibrant blue and very pretty. It looked good in contrast with his skin. Noiz liked seeing it against the skin of Aoba's back, it would slip over his shoulder blades and long locks would settle in the dip of his spine. he liked the short bits too. They framed Aoba's face nicely.

"Okay, ready." Aoba announced.


	3. Height

Noiz quietly reveled in the feeling of looking over Aoba. Very much literally. How Aoba had to turn his face and eyes up to look into his. How Aoba's mouth hung open a little while he reached up to fix Noiz's collar.

"Ah, what was that for?" Aoba brought a hand to his mouth, surprised by the sudden kiss.

_Cute. You're very cute (looking up at me like that)._


	4. Topsy-Turvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheeesy

"No, no, no hold still, let me-"

Noiz sighed a bit heavily. Naked and on his back with Aoba sitting in between his spread legs, he wanted to hurry and get to it.

"C'mooon." Noiz said very quietly.

Aoba heard and smacked his thigh.

"We're doing this properly. It's your first time and I don't want to hurt you." 

"'s doesn't matter so much." Noiz smiled and added, "Want you." Putting his foot on Aoba's thigh.

"That's what you say, but..." Aoba then gave his two fingers a twist and Noiz's mouth fell open of it's own accord. "Mhm-hm," Aoba didn't stop himself from humming and smiling.

he pulled his fingers back till they were barely in then painstakingly pushed them slowly back in.

"Aoba." Noiz said, his mouth tight.

"One more."

When Noiz opened his mouth to argue, Aoba cut him off.

"I want you to be prepared okay? So just hold off a second." The care and concern in Aoba's voice made Noiz settle down. "Here."

Aoba put varyingly wet kisses on Noiz's cock, hips, and thighs, while he worked in a third finger.

Tight. The wet sounds made Aoba's stomach tighten.

Noiz hissed. Aoba's head jerked up to check if he was pain. He wasn't. Noiz's cheeks were tinged pink and Aoba could see his fingers twisted in the the bed sheets.

"Aoba. _Now._ "

'Giving orders now?' Aoba almost asked, but Noiz wasn't done talking.

"Aoba, inside. Fuck me." Noiz's chest heaved and shuddered.

Aoba's heart thumped in his chest. He slowly removed his fingers and tried not to appear too hurried as he went about putting a condom on. He liberally applied more lube and positioned himself. He lowered his face to Noiz's chest and pushed. At first, slight resistance but then Aoba moaned at the warm surrounding sensation. 

Noiz's legs were pushed to his chest and his arms were tight on Aoba. his breathes were fast and Aoba asked him if he was okay in a hushed, intimate tone. Noiz sloppily kissed him.

Aoba carefully pushed farther in. Noiz made a noise in the back of his throat. His back arched inward, trying to accommodate.

"Little more, little more." Aoba ran fingertips over Noiz's cheek tenderly and brushed his thumb across it.

Aoba swallowed and bit his lip. "It's all the way in." He breathed.

He stayed still, though at the moment it seemed nothing would feel more amazing than moving.

"Aoba... Aoba... It feels..." Noiz stroked Aoba's face. "You're inside me." He murmured. 

Aoba would describe Noiz's expression as reverent if not for the arousal that was also plain on his face. 

Aoba's chest throbbed and he felt a rush of warmth added on top of his own arousal. 

"Love you. I love you." Aoba softly repeated himself and gently and slowly began to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotten longer


	5. Leading conversation

Aoba was drinking some kind of breakfast drink mix while Noiz sat at the kitchen table organizing papers. Once organized and packed away, he paused.

"Aoba."

"Hm?"

"I want..." Noiz looked away, thinking of what exactly he was trying to say.

Aoba quirked an eyebrow and leaned back against the counter.

"I want to switch during sex."

"... What?" Aoba's face went flat.

"Positions. Or roles?"

"I... What?"

"I don't know what it's called, but where I'm inside you. I want to try that switched."

Aoba's mouth dropped open. "Ooh." He said in understanding.

Aoba couldn't decide whether he was amused or embarrassed over this conversation first thing in the morning.

"I gue- I mean, yeah, that's fine. We can do that."

Noiz's face relaxed into a smirk as Aoba turned to wash out his empty cup.


	6. Wake Him Up

Noiz found Aoba asleep on the couch.

He noticed he still had his shoes on, he must have collapsed without taking them off. 

Noiz stood over Aoba and pushed on his shoulder.

"Hey. Oi, Aoba."

He didn't respond, still fast asleep. In the quiet, Noiz could hear Aoba's soft breathing, and see the lift of his chest. Some of his hair looked to be tangled around his headphones. His shirt had ridden up to show soft light skin.

"Aoba..." Noiz murmured. 

He cupped Aoba's face with his hands very gently, barely touching.

"Aoba."

He rubbed and Aoba twitched, eyebrows furrowing.

"Hey." Then he pinched.

Aoba woke up.

"Noish" He groaned, annoyed. He swatted his hands out, pushing at Noiz's chest. "Braaaat. 'm shleeping!"

Noiz smiled at Aoba's drowsy uncoordinated annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( It wasn't fair for him to make Noiz's insides like this without even trying )


End file.
